memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Deltan
, a Deltan female]] in 2285]] The Deltans are a humanoid species originating from the planet Delta IV. They are members of the United Federation of Planets. Deltans are identified by their fair skin and bald scalp. They have healing ablities that manifest in the form of tactile contact. This ability does not, however, heal injuries. Deltans believe Humans to be a sexually immature species. Because of their high sexuality, Deltans must swear an oath of celibacy upon service in Starfleet, as a promise not to take advantage of any sexually-immature species. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) :The Deltans strong sexual presence even without physical contact may be explained by pheromones and/or sub-conscious telepathic elements. First contact with Humans In 2141, the [[ECS Horizon|ECS Horizon]] encountered a group of Deltans. Travis Mayweather, who was fifteen at the time, described them as very attractive and very open. His method of dealing with the feelings they engendered in him was exhaustive workouts in the gym, a method he returned to (and recommended to Lt. Malcolm Reed) while three Orion slave girls were "guests" aboard ''Enterprise''. (ENT: "Bound") One Deltan, Starfleet Lt. Ilia, made direct contact with the V'Ger entity when it approached Earth in 2273, whereupon she was listed as missing in action. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) Another Deltan served as an officer aboard the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] in 2285. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) A male Deltan ambassador served on the Federation Council in 2285. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) Physiology Deltans have no surface hair except for eyebrows, lashes, and (occasionally) a very thin layer of soft down along arms and legs. Other than this, they closely resemble Humans or Betazoids. Deltans are, on the average, slightly slimmer than Humans, and their cheekbones, eye shapes, and jawlines are slightly more symmetrical, Humans (and many other humanoid species) often find Deltans quite attractive. Personality Among themselves, Deltans are relaxed, comfortable, sensual and receptive to each others' interests, needs, and emotional states. Non-Deltans do not always react well or predictably to a bath of physical and emotional support; among outworlders, Deltans can be stiffly formal until they form close friendships. Culture Delta IV's unpredictable tides and otherwise hospitable ecology combined to create a culture at once polyglot and unified; although many microcultures evolved on the planet's myriad islands, they could never remain isolated long enough to develop either xenophobia or devastating cultural advantages. To avoid inbreeding, the island-bound Deltans also developed a very open sexual culture; stranded mariners were often adopted into large group amours to blend genes more effectively. Brought together by ties of sex and geography, Deltans learned to get along with each other by necessity; with a nurturing planet and a low species birthrate, wars over resources were almost unknown. Deltans were also pushed in the direction of cultural unity by their genetic predisposition toward empathy and other psionic abilities; their ability to feel each others' pain soon made war, and even serious emotionally-scarring argument, unthinkably impolite. Unlike other telepathic races, Deltans' strong pheromones made them physically unable to hide their emotions; the smell gave them away every time. Their culture evolved toward a global ideal of supportive, nurturing behavior based on time-honored Deltan sexual openness and a deeprooted sense of species and personal security that not even their encounters with the Andorians (and eventually the other starfaring cultures of the Beta Quadrant) could shake. Their sole concession to a dangerous galaxy was the adoption of an Oath of Celibacy out of necessity (and simple politeness) when dealing with less sexually-mature species and cultures. List of Deltans *Ilia Appearances *''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' *''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' *''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' Category:Species de:Deltaner